Obsession
by Llowyn
Summary: A series of HikaGo drabbles, that deal primarily with Hikaru & Akira's obsessions, for each other & for everything else, and everyone else's POV on the subject. The T rating will apply to future chapters, FYI. HikaAki pairing DISCONTINUED for now...
1. That's When I Knew

-- Obsession --

_A collection of HikaGo drabbles, by Llowyn_

Inspired by Solo Chang's Hikaru no Go Drabbles

**Standard Disclaimer** (HikaGo isn't mine, blahblahblah… just a poor college student, yadayadayada…) applies to all chapters herein. Shounen-Ai warning – I happen to be a fan of the Hika/Aki pairing, so if you're not, here's your chance to get out

**A/N**: Since I've failed in the past to keep up with normal-length chapters/stories, and because I usually only have enough steam to get through the first few paragraphs, I figured that I'd try to stick to 'KISS' (keep it simple, stupid) for once. As of right now, I've seen the full 75 anime ep's of HnG, but I've only gotten up to volume 7 in the manga, so forgive me, but until I have enough money to grab the rest of them, I'm gonna be sticking to what I know.

* * *

It had been a long time since I'd thought about it. 

When Shindou first appeared before me.

I don't mean the game itself. No, I have that game burned into my mind; I couldn't forget it, even if I had wanted to. I even remember what we were wearing that day…

I had on the grey uniform from my elementary school, and Shindou was in jeans and a banana yellow pullover with a '5' on the front, over a red shirt.

But that's beside the point.

When I heard him enter the salon & ask to play me, I admit that I was intrigued. I hadn't played anyone my own age before, and I was excited. It didn't matter to me if he was good enough – the idea of playing another child was enough for me.

It was innocent enough at first, and I thought that my assumptions were correct, when I watched him put the first stone down … like a beginner. I remember feeling a twinge of disappointment.

And then he laid down Shuusaku's Kosumi. It caught me off guard a little, since I hadn't expected it. And it had snowballed from there.

I had lost the game, and it had turned my blood to ice water when Ichikawa-san had said that it was his first time ever playing someone else.

I replayed that game over and over for a week after it happened. At the time, I'd never been so mortified in Go. I hadn't ever underestimated someone so badly in my life, and I had paid for it dearly.

When I met Shindou again, it was raining. I'd overheard a regular customer and Ichikawa-san talking about him at the front desk, mentioning some commotion he'd caused at the Kiin Children's Go Tournament that day.

I bolted out of the salon and headed for the subway at a dead sprint. Catching up to him, we had a fight about his lack of seriousness for Go. I was livid at his attitude, and I just snapped & dragged him back across town to the salon.

That was my second mistake.

I didn't underestimate him this time. I waited for that Kosumi that I knew he would play, and when he did, I fully bared my fangs, but I was unprepared for his mercilessness.

Two utter defeats at his hands, and the seeds were sown.

I was obsessed with Shindou Hikaru.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Shuusaku's Kosumi** – It's a typical response to a keima attack, but it's not terribly popular these days. (Since I don't really play Go myself, and if you really want to understand, I suggest you refer to the first few episodes of the anime or manga to explain this.;;)

**Kiin** – The Japanese Igo Center

I re-uploaded this chapter, because I hadn't realized that I misspelled Ichikawa's name (as Ishikawa, oops!) All fixed now, though, and I'll be more careful for such typos in the future


	2. Watch Your Back

-- Obsession --

A collection of HikaGo drabbles, by Llowyn

**Standard Disclaimer** goes here. See chapter 1 for details.

**A/N:** orz, here I am again, with another little tidbit, instead of staring at my homework, like I should be. If things seem a little slow right now, they are. Don't worry though, once I get into a good groove, things will get better. I hope.

* * *

That guy seriously pisses me off.

There I was, minding my own business, playing Go with Tsutsui-san while Akari yapped over my shoulder, when _he_ showed up outside the Chem Lab window.

"Shindou."

"Touya... What're you doing here?"

Then he asked me what 'someone like me' was doing in a school Go Club. It's like he thought it was beneath me, or something. I honestly wanted to punch him in the face for having such an attitude.

"Aren't you coming to the salon anymore? I'm usually there. No matter who I play with, I'm constantly thinking about you... How you would respond to my moves."

_Geez, Touya. You think you could sound a little more desperate?_ I wanted to roll my eyes at him and say this, but I held my tongue.

I knew he wasn't really talking about me, but about Sai. I had my own determination to play him now, because he'd secretly inspired me. I was gonna chase him like a lion out for blood, but until then, I had to get stronger.

"I'm waiting for you. I just came to say that," Touya told me.

"I'm not gonna play you, Touya," I replied, "I'm gonna work on the Go Club with Tsutsui-san & enter the tournament again." I slammed the window and curtains shut & turned my back on him, listening as he called out to me.

I was jealous.

Jealous because Touya was looking at Sai, not me, and it pissed me off.

I vowed that day, that I was gonna catch up to that jerk with my own power, and I was gonna knock him down to size for his arrogance.

Watch your back, Touya Akira. Because one day, someone is gonna show up out of the shadows and pass you by if you don't start paying attention to where you're looking.

And that someone's gonna be me.

* * *


End file.
